


"Office Lunch"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend stops by for a little lunch time activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Office Lunch"

What about different OC? Chris Evans smut? :P X Captain Snave

Office smut...  
_________________________________

Looking up to your office door you found your boyfriend standing there smiling goofily at you. 

"Hi babe! Happy to see you stop by. Come to give me a break?" You smiled and stood up to hug him. Chris Evans was strong and chiseled, sweet and strong at the same time. The best of both worlds you always said. You had a man that could be crazy and wild but sometimes he could be so kind and soft hearted. 

"I've come for lunch." His bright smile lit up the office and your heart. Looking to his hands you were confused, he wasn't carrying anything. 

"You don't have anything. We going out?" You asked, brows wrinkled. 

"Well, actually I think I'd like to stay in..." Chris walked backed to the door and poked his head out quickly, looking for anyone coming. Drawing his head back inside he shut the door then locked it and turned back to you with a smirk. 

"What? What's going on, Chris?" He walked closer to you with a hungry look in his eyes. "Oh...no. No! Not here buddy." You shook your head and sat down in your chair to turn your attention back to the computer. 

"Come on, you want too." He grinned as he leaned on the opposite side of the desk. 

"No." You said, not looking to him. He walked around and leaned over the back of your chair.

"Please...you look so hot in your pencil skirt..." He kissed your neck sending a shiver down your spine. 

"No..." You breathed. Chris spun you around and got of his knees in front of you. You tried not to look at him but he touched your cheek to turn your face to his. He had big puppy dog eyes, begging for you to have sex with him right here in the office. "Damn his cute face!" You thought to yourself. 

"Please?" Chris batted his lashes and poked his bottom lip out just a bit. 

"Dammit Chris." You couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his collar pulling him up close to you to kiss him. You both stood up and Chris slipped your suit jacket off your shoulders allowing it to fall to the chair. You worked with Chris's shirt and broke the kiss just long enough for him to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. His strong hands cupped your check and one pulled you closer to him. Soft moans and quick breaths could be heard between kisses. Your blouse and bra came off next, his pants and underwear followed, your skirt, hose and panties came off too. 

Chris took a large swing at the items you had laying on your desk and shoved the papers to the floor. He pushed you down to the desk top and nudge your legs open, his hands gripped your hips tightly as he leaned in and kissed your clit.

"Oh...god." You moaned as quiet as you could. His tongue worked you like crazy until you nearly tumbled over the edge. His wild movements could get you off in a heartbeat. A finger, then two, then three slipped into you but Chris leaned over you to capture your lips in his, muffling any and all moans and gasps. The walls were paper thin so it was very important to remain as quiet as possible. Taking his fingers out of you he took ahold of his hard cock and pumped himself just a few times before slipping into you and picking you up, pushing you down farther onto him and him deeper into you, but again his lips were covering yours and you screamed into him. He laid you down onto the sofa and preceded to thrust into you quickly. 

"Fuck...." He growled, you pulled him down to you to keep him hushed. He pounded into you hard, hitting that spot every time. You arched your back and drew your nails into his shoulders. Knees drew up as you were over come with the most amazing orgasm you've had before. The rush and thrill of having wild sex in your office built the feelings up even more and adding to the ecstasy of the orgasm. Chris came next and came hard, both of you breathing and groaning into each other. He collapsed on top of you, chests heaving. 

"God, that was amazing." Chris smiled. 

"You should come for lunch more often." You smirked.


End file.
